Separate
by smscotty
Summary: John got caught with credit card fraud and trespassing. Sam and Dean get separated. How did there life turn out being separated?
1. Chapter 1

"Deeeeaaaaannnn!" A 4 year old Sam yells for his bigbrother to come and get him. Unfortunately, that will never happen.

"Sammy!" A 8 year old Dean tries to fight the arms around him and pulling. He tries to get to Sam who is stretching his arms out trying to reach Dean, but the person who is carrying him will not allow it.

Dean looks at John and who is being pulled away from his sons because he got caught with credit card fraud and it didn't help that he was trespassing when they police caught him either.

"No, you don't understand. This is all a big mistake. Please. You can't do this. Don't take my sons away. At least don't separate them. Please."

Unfortunately, they didn't listen to dad.

"Daddy! Dean!" Sam screamed and they put him in the car.

"Sammy!" I yell after him. They can't take my little brother! "NO!" I feel tears falling out of my eyes.

They push me in the car and put my seat belt on. They slam the door and lock it. I see mine and Sam's car go in opposite directions. Dad is in the way to the station. I see my the car Sam is on get smaller and smaller.

When will I see Sammy again? Will I see him again? This can't be happening!

I need Sammy. This is going to be a long ride. And I'm not just talking about the car.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Should I continue this story?**


	2. The Houses

**Dean's POV**

"Where are we going?" I ask the person driving me.

"We are going to find you a good home." The lady tells me.

We drive for what feels like hours since I don't have Sam to talk to. We finally arrive to a nice looking house. The lady comes around and opens the door. We walk to the house and the lady knocks. A nice looking man and women open the door. We walk inside  
/and the house is huge!

"This is Dean. Dean this is Sofie and Drake. They are going to foster you." The lady that drove me here said.

I look up at her. "What about Sam?"

"You are not going to be seeing Sam for awhile, Dean. Well, I have to go. Bye, Sofie. Bye, Drake." She waved and walked out the door.

"Hi, Dean. I'm Sofie. I'm going to be your foster mom. This is Drake and he is going to be your foster dad. Let me show you your room."

They lead me up the stairs and into a room. The room is blue. They have toy cars there and a queen size bed.

"Do you like it?"

"I-I love it." I say.

We never had a room like this when dad was hunting. They were all bad and had funny smells. This was different. This was awesome!

"Great." Sofie said with a chuckle.

"Well, we will let you settle in. We will call you when dinner is ready." Drake said. I nod my head.

I jump on the bed. It's so soft. I hope Sam will have such a happy home like this. I'm still going to look for him. I will find Sammy. But, I'm sure he's fine. I'm mean I have a great home that they found me. Why wouldn't Sammy have one too?

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

The man that was driving me looked scary. He was very big. I wanted Dean. I want Dean to come get me and make it all better again. By, I know that wouldn't happen because he is with someone.

It was vert boring riding with this man. He didn't like to talk. Dean always talked to me on long rides. I tried to talk to him, but he told me a be quiet. But he said it in a very rude way.

We finally arrived at this beat down house. It looked like it was a ticking time bomb. Ready to come tumbling down in seconds.

The man comes around the car and pulls me out. He wasn't very gentle. We go to the door and the man knocks. No one come and he knocked again.

"I'M COMING!" I hear this deep yell and I flinch. That man sounded angry and it was very scary.

Just then the door swung open.

"What!?" The man said. He wore ripped and stained cloths. His breath didn't smell good.

"Mr. Owen, this is your and your wife's foster kid." He man turned to me. "Be good." He turned his back and walked to the car and drove off.

"Well? Are going to stand out here all day?" Owen asked me.

 _It's a possibility_ , I thought to myself.

Owen motioned me to come in.

I followed him inside and the house was a mess. It didn't smell good. It was worse than the motels me and Dean would stay at.

"This is where you will be staying. You will stay in there. They room you will be staying with your foster brothers. They are both older than you and you better not give them trouble. This is my wife Nacy. Don't bother us either. If you do you will be  
/punished. Got it?" I nod my head.

"You will respect us! Go to your room and get out of my sight."

The room was terrible. That is a understatement. There were two older boys in there. They looked like twins, but they weren't identical. They looked 3 years older than me. Maybe they are nice like Dean.

"Are you the twerp?" One asked me.

"Uh..."

"Are you the one whose staying here?" The other one asked annoyed.

"I guess." I say nervously.

"Yeah? Well, too bad. We are here to make your life miserable. And we are the ones going to have fun. You better get prepared for tomorrow, kid."

I swallow nervously. They both make there way out and one jumps my shoulder win his roughly on his way out.

I hope Dean's life isn't like this. My life is going to be very bad.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Please review and tell me if you like this chapter.**


	3. Meeting

**Sam's POV**

 **8 years later...**

"SAM!" Is what I always wake up to. I jump up and off the bed and into the living room where my always drunk foster dad is.

"Yeah?" I ask kinda annoyed.

"I need you to run and get me these thing for the store." He hands me a list.

"When?"

"Now!"

"What?! I can't. I have school and I can't drive. Can't you get the twins to do it?"

"No! You do it now!" He says and delivers me a punch to the face. I fall back. He always favors the twins because they are his actually children with my foster mom.

"I don't have any money for these things."

"Ugh. You are just a useless brat. Here." It was a 5 dollar bill.

"This should be enough for those things. And that is for those things only. Not you to spend. Got it?" I nod my head "Good."

"And when you get that stuff you come right back here and give it to me, you brat."

I run outside and I see the twins going to get in their car.

"Wait! Landon! Nate!" I yell after them.

"What do you want, twerp?" Nate asked me.

"I need a ride." I pant. "I need to get these things for Owen."

"No way." Landon said with a laugh.

"C'mon, guys. Please. I have to make it to school and you don't really care. I have this big test in Science. Just this one time." I plead.

"That's what you said the last three times. And what did we say?" Landon asked.

"No," I said sadly.

"And you were?" Nate asked.

"Late."

"And on the second time you were late, what did the school do?" Landon asked again.

"They called Owen."

"And what did Owen do?" Nate again.

"He beat me up."

"And me and Nate?"

"Enjoyed it and laughed."

"Correct and we want to laugh again. Bye, twerp." Nate said. He knocked me to the ground and him and Landon got in the car.

Well, that was a waste of time. Dean would have given me a ride. He always cared about me. I never found Dean.

I don't get gifts on my holidays, so I don't have a bike or anything. I just have my legs.

I ran to the store as fast as I could. I quickly pick up the things and go to the front to pay.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Caroline."

"Owen make you come to the store early again?" I nod my head.

Caroline was like my only friend. She understood me. She was 22 years old and trying to save up her money for college. Her mom died when she was 18 and she was pretty poor. So, here she is. She didn't really go to school a lot because her mom had cancer and she had to find the money to take care of her. Her dad left her when she was 6. She never saw him again.

"Make sure you make it to school, alright?"

"I'll try, Caroline."

"I know you will." She said with a smile. "See ya later, Sam."

"Bye, Caroline." I said as I ran out the store.

I quickly run 'home.' I don't really count it as my home. As soon as I get the chance, I'm out of there and I'm never coming back.

Once I get there, I open it lay it down and then I'm gone.

I ran to school. I'm at the parking lot and I see the cool '67 Impala. I seen it before, but I never have seen its owner.

I continue to run, but then I made the mistake to look down and not in front of me. I accidentally ran into someone and I fall into the ground.

"Whoa, kid slow down. What's the rush?" The guy I ran into asked me. I looked up and I see a boy that's a few years older than me. He wears a leather jacket. He has spiked hair and he has bright green eyes.

"I have to-" Just then I hear the bell ring. Oh no. There're going to call Owen. "He's going to kill me," I mutter. Then, I run off.

"Hey! Wait, kid!" I hear the boy yell after me. But, I keep going until I get to class.

* * *

Luckily, I convinced the teacher to not call my foster parents.

After a few classes it's lunch.

I was walking to the lunch room, when the I see the kids that always pick on me. I immediately duck my head.

"Hey, look, it's the drama geek." The leader says. His name is Mike, and he is a total jerk.

And the reason I'm the drama geek is because I'm in the drama class. The only reason I joined is because I didn't want to play any sports and I needed to join something to get away from Owen. So, drama it was.

The only thing was that it's over now and I have to do something. And the only thing good is is soccer. I guess I have to tryout for soccer.

"Leave me alone." I say.

"Aw, big baby not in the mood? Poor you." I try to walk away, but Mike and his group wouldn't allow it. He grabs my wrist and says, "Hey, I'm talking to you, dummy."

I then pull my wrist out roughly and try to go to lunch. Bug mistake. They all gang up on my and start to beat me. I try to fight back, but what is 3 against 1?

It was like that for a few minutes, until I heard someone shout.

"Hey, hey! Get off him!"

I see the kids are getting pulled off me.

"Get lost!" The person yells and pushes the kids away to go to lunch. "You okay, kid?"

I finally realized that it was the person from this morning.

"I'm fine."

"You sure."

"Yeah." I say and I try to walk away, but the person grabs my wrist.

"Dude, your lip is bleeding and you need ice for your eye. You should go to the nurse."

"Fine." I say as I go to walk to the nurse. I continue to walk to the nurse until I realize that that person is following me. "What? Do you want a thank you? Well, thank. Bye."

I walk and he still follows. "What?" I say.

"I'm going to walk to the nurse with you."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"No, be you might need a witness and, well, here I am. She is going to want an explanation."

"I don't even know you."

"Dean." He says and puts out his hand. Oh, great. He has the same name as my big brother.

"Sam." I say and shake his hand.

"Alright, Sam, lets go." He says and we head to the nurse.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I hear that the boys name is Sam and I freeze. It makes me think of my little brother, but that's impossible I have been looking for him for years and I haven't found him. He can't be here. I would've found him. I mean Sam is a common name.

We walk into the nurse and I explain what happened. Sam glares at me for not letting him explain. She puts a wet paper towel on his lip and makes him put ice in his eye.

We walk out and his lip has stopped bleeding and he throws the paper towel away. But he then tries to throw the ice away.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Throwing my ice away." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"The nurse said to keep it on."

"So?"

"So, keep it on." I say.

Sam sucks his teeth at me, but he keeps the ice in anyway.

"Well, thanks for helping me. And walking me to the nurses. Bye." Sam says and walks away.

I really like that kid and I don't know why. I feel a strange protectiveness over him.

I always go meet up with my friend before I go to lunch. I walk into the hall we always meet.

I immediately see Brandon leaning against the lockers.

"Dude, what took you so long?" He asked me.

"I saw a kid getting beat up in the way here am I wanted to help."

"Ha!"

"What's so funny?" I asked Brandon with anger in my voice.

"Nothin'."

"No, I want to know."

"Well, the kid gets beat up. I would want to see that."

"That's not funny. It was 3 against 1. That's not a fair fight. That kid was in pain." I state angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He says and I glare at him. "Well, I'm starving. Let's get something to eat."

"Yeah, let's go."

We got our food and we went to go sit down. Then, I see Sam. He is sitting at a corner of the room. He was alone and away from everyone else.

"Dean, c'mon. Ethan and Paul are waiting."

"Um, I'll be there in a minute." I say and Brandon gives me a confused look. He looks to where I was looking.

"C'mon, Dean. You're not going to sit with that dork, are you?"

"Don't call him that. I just want to see if he is okay."

"Whatever." He says and goes to sit with Ethan and Paul.

I walk over to Sam. He didn't notice me until I said something.

"Hi, Sam."

He jumps and looks at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can to check to see how you were doing.

Where's your ice?" I asked.

"Lost it." He said with a smirk.

"Of course you did." I say and I immediately know that he threw it away.

I sat there for the rest of lunch. We talked and I got to know the kid better.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I have no clue why this Dean guy wants to know me. He keeps asking me questions.

Lunch was finally over and it was time for class. We got to put our trays up and I move my hand a certain way. It shows the scar that I have on my hand from when Owen got rough and cut me with a knife.

Unfortunately, Dean saw it. He grabs my hand and stares at it. I try to pull it away, but he's too strong.

"Where did you get that?" Dean asked like he was trying to control his anger.

"What do you care?" I asked pulling harder, but obviously failing.

"Where. Did. You. Get. It?!"

"I was cutting tomatoes for dinner and I cut my hand." I lied.

"What was for dinner?"

"Spaghetti."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I was starting to think Dean could see straight threw me and I needed to get out of there. I pulled my hand. "Bye. Have to get to class." Then, I walk to my class.

I'm not looking forward to seeing him tomorrow. Why do I have to explain myself to him.

I also have to do soccer tryouts tomorrow. That is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **There is this chapter! Please let me know if you like it so far.**


	4. Soccer Tryouts

Hi! I wanted to thank all of you for your reviews! It really encourages me to do more. I love all of your reviews! 

* * *

Dean's POV

"Dean! Get up, sweetie! You are going to be late for school!" My foster mom calls.

I get up and I try to walk out the house unnoticed, but of course I didn't go unnoticed by Sofie.

"Hey! No. You have to eat breakfast before you leave."

"Can't. Have to get to school." I say.

"You never wanted to get to school this early. You told me that you were going to be a mechanic and you didn't need school." She points out.

"Yeah, well, things change." I say and grab a piece of toast. I give my foster mom a hug and walk out the house.

The truth was I wanted to run into that Sam kid and ask him a few questions.

I get into my baby and drive to school. I sat in my car at the parking lot and watched the kids, hoping to see Sam.

It took a 20 minutes and everyone was inside ready for class, but I finally saw Sam trying to run inside the school.

I immediately get out of my car. "Hey! Sam!"

The kid jumps and looks back. "What do you want?" He asked me.

"I have a few questions for you." I arms length from him now.

"Well, I have to get to class." He says and tries to leave, but I grab his wrist. He gasps in pain, which is weird since I didn't even grab him that hard.

"It will only take a second." I say.

"Fine."

"Why did you say 'he's going to kill me' yesterday? Who's going to kill you?"

"What? Ohhh. First off, that's none of your business about my life. Second, why do you care? You don't know or care about me."

"Fine. Different question. Where did you really get that scar?"

"I already told you."

"No, you told me a lie. I want the truth, kid."

"Sam. My name is Sam. Not kid."

"Fine, Sam, tell me the truth. I can help."

"Help with making me dinner."

"Sam. I'm serious." I said in a warning tone.

"Me too."

"Hey, what's that?" I ask seeing him having a bruise under his left eye.

"It's where the kids beat me yesterday."

"No. Yesterday you held an ice pack on your right eye."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

I glare at him. I want to know the truth. I will find out. Just then, the bell rang.

"Dang it!" Sam says angrily. "See what you did! Now they are going to call them! Just leave me alone!" Sam yells at me and runs into the school.

I sigh. I am going to talk to him later. 

* * *

While I was walking to my class, I can't help but think of Sam. That kid is so stubborn. He want to tell anything.

I arrive at my class and I sit down next to Brandon. The teacher was teaching about something boring and I wasn't listening because I was thinking of ways to get Sam to talk.

All of the sudden I felt something hit my head. I look over and it was a note from Brandon.

I open up the crumbled note. It says, 'Dude, what happened to you yesterday? You sat with that geek for all of lunch.'

'Don't call him a geek. I just have to figure something out, ok? So, chill.' I crumble it back up and throw it at him.

He then throws it back. 'Figure what out? The perfect prank to play on the midget?'

'No! Jeez, it's really none of your business anyway. Just leave it alone, dude.'

'Dean, what's gotten in to you. Why are you hanging out with geeks. Just forget him, dude.'

I didn't respond to that one. I crumpled the note up and tossed it away from me and Brandon. I then pretended to be listening to the teacher. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brandon staring at me with a confused look.

What is happening to me? I mean I would never be talking to any other kid Sam's age. 

* * *

It was now time for gym. Brandon hates gym. He always finds ways to get me and him in trouble in it.

We all changed our clothes and went to the gym. We saw Coach Thorn standing in the middle of the gym with a racket of balls beside him.

"Today we will be playing a game of dodge ball." Coach Thorn said and it echoed all around the gym. "10 on one side and 10 on the other."

We all split up and unfortunately Brandon followed me so that we were on the same side.

He threw the same amount of dodge balls on each side.

"When I blow the whistle the game begins. You will race to get a ball and the throw it at someone on the other side. You may only hit people from the waist and below. If the ball touches you at the waist and below then you are out and have to sit in the  
/bleachers. Do you understand?" All the students nodded. "Good." Then he blew the whistle.

I went straight for the ball. I got one and threw it at someone at their feet and got them out.

People also threw the balls at me and I dodged them.

I also threw someone at people and they also dodged them.

It went on like this for a few minutes, until Brandon got the ball.

"Brandon." I earned because he always does his own thing. He doesn't care about rules. He would be in juvie right now if is family wasn't rich. Him and me can pretty much get any girl we want.

Of course though, he didn't listen to me. He found his perfect 'nerd'- which is what he calls it- target and threw it right at him in the stomach. The poor kid doubled over in pain.

"Wright! Come here!" Coach Thorn told Brandon.

Wright was Brandon's last name. He always calls us by our last name.

Brandon walked over there and he started talking to coach which made me nervous. I don't want to go down with him.

"Smith! Here, now!"

Oh, great. I walk over there.

"Give me a minute to talk to Gore." He walked over to the kid that got hit. He went to the nurse and then Coach Thorn walked right back over to us.

"Wright told me that you told him to throw the ball at Gore."

"What?! No I didn't!"

"Hush! This is what I'm going to do: you and Wright are going with me to soccer tryouts today. You will watch the kids tryout and you will help me decide who is on the team or not. You will help until soccer is over."

"What!?" Me and Brandon said at the same time.

"You can't do that." Brandon said.

"Watch me. You two are the most trouble makers in this class it will do you good for some punishment."

Class was over and we were in our way to lunch.

"Thanks a lot, Brandon." I said angrily and sarcastically. "You know I didn't do anything, jerk! I just hate you right now!"

"Dean, don't be that way. I was just messing with you, man."

"No! Now I have to go to a dumb soccer till it is over! Just give me some time alone."

"Dude, your not that mad, are you?"

"Yeah, I am that mad. I just got punished for something I didn't do! Just leave me alone for a little bit."

I was going to sit with Sam again today. And that was final. 

* * *

Sam's POV

It was time for lunch and I was about to go get it when a lunch lady stopped me.

"Sorry. You don't have any money left on your card, kid. Can't get food without money. Tell your parents to get you some."

Well, that's a no. My foster parents won't give me money. I'm lucky I even had that money for that amount of time.

I went and sat down at my lonely table and put my head down. I was really hungry. I never eat breakfast at home and every time I get to school breakfast is over.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when I heard someone sit down. It was Dean.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi. Where's you friend?"

"Mad at him. So, here I am."

"I'm glad I'm your backup." I said sarcastically.

I heard Dean sigh. "That's not what I meant."

"Yeah, sure. Where are your other friends anyway. I'm sure they would let you know eat with them."

He ignores me and asked, "Where is your food?"

"Who are you? My mom? I don't think so."

"Sam, where is your food?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. Go get you something. I already know you might not have got breakfast because you were late."

"Yeah, thanks for that." I try to change the subject, but if course I fail.

"Do you eat breakfast at home?"

"What do you care?"

"So, that's a no."

I scowl. Why does Dean want to be around me so much. It's really annoying.

Just then the lunch lady that told me I have no money on my card comes to me and lays an envelope.

"Give that to your parents, kid." She said and walked away.

I went to go grab it, but Dean was faster and grabbed it first.

"Hey! Give it back! Now!" I said trying to keep my voice down and not draw attention to myself.

Dean kept the envelope out of my reach. He opened it up and started to read it. I saw him frown while I read it.

"You don't have any money in your card. Parents get emails when you card is almost empty."

"Yeah." I look down. I don't want Dean knowing my business. "What's it matter anyway. You're not eating anything." I point out.

"That was because I was too mad to eat. I'm not anymore." He says.

"Well, go get something." I said, stating the obvious.

"You know, that cafeteria food sucks. You know what is good about being able to drive?" He asked me and I shook my head. "You can leave school and go get takeout. I think I'm going to do that today."

"Okay, bye." I said simply.

"Dude, do you want to go with me? I thought I made that obvious." Dean asked with a chuckle.

"I don't have any money."

"None at all for school?" Dean asked and I shake my head. "Jerks. Come on, Sam, I'll pay for it."

"No." I say.

"No?" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah. I won't have the money to pay you back."

"Dude, you don't have to pay me back. Trust me, I have enough money."

"I don't want you to waste your money on me."

Dean eyebrows raise. "Dude, you are either going to go with me willingly or I'm going to carry you out of this school and put you in my car to go eat. I'm not going to be wasting money on you, Sam."

"Fine." I say with a sigh.

"Great! Let's go, Sammy." Both of us freeze.

"What did you say?" I question.

"Nothing. Let's go."

We walk out to the parking lot to go to his car and he walks to the '67 Impala.

"Whoa. This is your car?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Thanks." He said with a chuckle.

We get in and he drives to a McDonalds. He goes through the drive-thru.

"What do you want?"

"I can take the cheapest thing on there." I said.

"Ha. No. 3 burgers and 2 medium fries please." He says to the person that takes our orders.

We get our food and we park in the parking lot.

"Aren't we going back to the school?" I ask.

"After we eat. Why?"

"I don't want to get your car dirty."

"Dude, don't worry about it." He says and I nod my head.

Lunch is almost over and we drive back to school. He parks and we get out. We started to walk to the building.

"Thank you for buying me food."

"You don't need to thank me." Dean said as he throws his arm around my shoulders.

We go our separate ways and get to our class. 

* * *

Dean's POV

My last class of the day is over and I have to call my mom and tell her what happened.

I walk up to Mrs. White's desk. "Mrs. White, can I use your phone to call Sofie and tell her that I'm going to be late home."

"You sure can." She says and I nod.

I walk over to the phone and call Sofie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sofie, I'm going to be late home today."

"Why?"

"Brandon blamed me on something that I didn't do."

"Dean! I told you that that kid is a bad one. You should find new friends."

"Okay, Sofie. I have to go. Bye." With that I hung up the phone.

I'm walking outside and I run into Brandon.

"Hey, Dean. You aren't still mad at me, are ya?"

"Yes."

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"That's what you said the last 2 times."

"I mean it this time. Forgive me?"

"Fine."

"Cool."

When we are outside, we see Coach Thorn and we meet him.

"Where are all the dorks?" Brandon whispered to me.

"They aren't dorks. I would you to go out there and see what you got. And they are changing." Coach Thorn tells him.

I think Coach Thorn has really good hearing. I don't think you could be 5 feet from him and whisper something and him not hear it. It is hilarious though. But it isn't if your the one whispering.

A few minutes later, all the kids trying out walk out.

And way behind them I see Sam. I kinda get excited seeing Sam. Maybe I can get him on the team.

Coach tells them the runs and puts them on teams. Then, they start to play.

Some are really good and some are really bad. Sam is okay. He always keeps falling. It was like that for the past few minutes and then Brandon decided to make it a whole lot worse of Sam.

Brandon yells, "Hey, kid! It would help if you stay in your feet instead of hugging the ground." Then, he laughs. I see Sam turn red with embarrassment. I punched Brandon in the arm very hard.

"OW! Hey! What was that for!?"

"Leave the kid alone, Brandon. He's trying."

"I cast help that he sucks."

I walk away from Brandon. He is making me really mad today. Coach decided to call a break and I see Sam go sit down alone away from all the other kids in the grass. His head was bowed in shame.

I walk over to him and sit down. "Hey, don't listen to Brandon. He's a jerk." I tell Sam trying to cheer him up. "I think you're doing great. Your trying really hard."

"No, Brandon's right. I suck. I think this was a mistake. I should just forget it and go home." Sam says and gets up to go home.

I grab his wrist and pull him back down to the ground with me. "No. Let me give you a hint. You see that big kid over there? The one everyone thinks is really good?" I ask Sam and he nods. "He's really not. Everyone is just scared to get the ball from  
/him because they think he can hurt them during the game, like, knocking you down. He can't do that. Don't be scared of him. You take the ball from him and everyone will think you're really good. Got it?" Sam nods. "Good. Go do good." I said a I pat  
/his back and get up and all the kids go back on the field.

The whistle blows and the big kid has the ball. Then, all of the sudden, Sam takes the ball and he kicks it in the other teams goal and makes a point.

"That's my boy." I whisper.

"Okay! Tryouts are over!" Coach yells.

Sam runs up to me and he is smiling from ear to ear. I smile back at him. I really don't know why but I'm really proud of the kid.

"Did you see me!? I took the ball and I made a goal!" Sam said excitedly.

"Yeah, I saw you! You did great! I knew you could do it." I said and I ruffled his hair.

"Wright! Smith! Get over here!" Coach Thorn yelled. "Okay, boys, since you are helping me and I don't feel like doing it later we are going to decide who we are putting on the team now and telling them. Okay?" We both nod. "There's 20 tryouts and we have  
/to get rid of 9. I think Eli, Jacob, and Ridge should be in the team. Who do you think, boys?"

"Definitely Anthony and Jordan." Brandon said.

"Okay. Good choice Brandon! I also think Jason, Gavin, Caleb, and Johnny." Coach Thorn said.

"Oh! Also, Daniel and Tre-" Brandon about said, but I cut him off.

"Sam!" I said.

"What?" Coach Thorn asked.

"Sam." I said. I mean if I'm going to be stuck her until soccer is over then I might as well have someone I like here.

"What!? That loser?" Brandon asked.

I glared at him and then I looked at Coach. "C'mon, Coach. Both of you picked all of them. At least let me keep this one. I mean you saw how he took that ball and scored it."

"Fine. Sam's on."

"What!? No! That loser shouldn't be on it." Brandon said.

I grabbed him by the shoulders hard. "He's not a loser. Watch your mouth!" I warn.

"Hey! Calm down! Both of you!" Coach yelled.

I let go and looked and saw all the kids staring at us. Even Sam was giving me a curious look.

"Okay! Everyone gather around and hear who is on the team!" Coach yelled and all the kids came. Sam was towards the back and I went to stand back there with him. "The people that made the team are: Eli, Jacob, Ridge, Anthony, Jordon, Jason, Gavin, Caleb,  
/Johnny, Daniel, and Sam. Sorry for anyone that didn't make it. Come back next year."

Sam looked up at me. "Did you have something to do with it?"

"Duh, he said to help."

"I'm serious."

"Nope. Coach really liked you. First person he said."

"Then, why did he say my name last?"

"Dude, haven't you ever heard 'save the best for last'?"

Sam laughed. I never really heard him laugh. He needs to do it more often.

I look down and I see a bruise on his leg. A bad on too.

"Where did you get that? It looks bad."

"Oh. Happened when I fell."

I seriously doubt that, but I'll let it slide. I will get him to tell me when I get him to trust me more. 

* * *

Sam's POV

"Hey, do you need a ride home?" Dean asked me.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Thanks." I said. I really don't want Dean to know where I live.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks anyway." I say and I walk home. I see Dean get in his car and drive off. He passed me and honked the horn bye to me.

I finally arrive home.

"Where have you been, brat?! I needed you and you weren't here!" Owen said and walked out with a beer bottle in hand.

Oh, no. He's drunk.

I didn't answer and he got impatient. He threw the beer bottle at me. "Answer me when I talk to you! You're going to have to be punished." Then, he started walking towards me. 

* * *

Please tell me if you liked this chapter. I will be writing the next chapter very soon. I might have it up by tomorrow but I'm not sure. I was surprised at how long this chapter took. I started a little last night, but I got tired and went to sleep. Then  
/I did most of it today. I think this might be the longest chapter I ever wrote.


	5. Finding Out

Dean's POV

A week later...

School was almost over. Today is Friday and it is finally time for Sam's first soccer game.

Me and Sam have gotten really close. He reminds me so much of my little brother. He's sweet once you get to know him and get passed the attitude.

I was about to go to my next class when Brandon pulled me to the side.

"Dude!" He said.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You have barley said one word to me this week. You have been spending all your time with that midget."

"Don't call him that." I warn, but he ignores me and goes on.

"C'mon, man. Stop hanging out with him. You barley know him. I've been your friend for years. He is like a lone wolf. He doesn't talk to anyone but you. I don't even think his family cares about him. I'm mean his brothers pick on him all the time. I'm  
pretty sure he also where their old clothes."

"Wait, brothers?" I ask.

"Yeah, you know. The Wesson twins. They are a year younger than us."

"Oh. Yeah." I said. Kinda disappointed that he has brothers. I really don't know why, though. Weird.

"How about you sit with me a lunch today! I convinced Lauren and her friend Lisa too. You like Lisa too. Win win, dude." Brandon said.

"Can't. I promised Sam that I would sit with him today. He's kinda nervous for his first game."

Brandon gave me an incredulous look. "You would rather sit with a loser that is 4 years younger than us than sit with Lisa who you like and could get?"

"Yeah. I like Sam. He's my friend."

Brandon laughed. "He's your friend?"

"Yeah."

Brandon laughed even harder. "How could a lame loser like that be your friend?"

"Brandon, I'm serious. Don't call him that! I'm getting sick of it. You don't know him, so don't pick in him."

"Dude, his whole grade picks on him. They throw stuff at him all the time. No one likes him. He doesn't fit in. He doesn't have any friends."

"I'm his friend."

"Yeah, whatever. Talk to me when you stop hanging out with losers."

Does Sam's whole grade really pick on him?

I decide to go check it out myself. I go down to Sam's hall. I immediately spot Sam. Their classes are about to start and they have to hurry and get their books. Sam walks threw the crowd of people to get to his locker. People call him names like midget,  
loser, misfit, and more on his way down. People throw gum wrappers and balls of paper at him to.

I feel bad for the kid. He is a really nice kid. Why do they pick on him? He would help any of them if they were hurt. Poor kid. He doesn't deserve this.

But, one kid took it to far and made me very mad. He called Sam's name and Sam turned to look at him. He immediately takes the gum out of him mouths throws it in Sam's hair. He then spits in his face.

"That's what you get for being a loser!" The boy said and laughed with his friends.

I see Sam's face turn red with embarrassment and his eyes feel with tears and he runs to the bathroom. All I see then is red.

I make my way over to the boy who did that to Sam. They boy sees me and his eyes turn wide win fear.

"Y-you're the boy that sits with Sam at l-lunch." He says.

"Yeah, I am, and if you ever do that again I will find you and you will regret doing that again after I'm done with you. Am I clear?" I threaten.

"C-crystal."

"Good." Then the bell rings and everyone runs to class, eager to get out of my sight.

I should be in class too, but I have to check on Sam and he isn't in class either.

I walk to the bathroom, but I stop in my tracks after I hear crying. It's soft and I could barely hear it, but it was there.

I slowly walk in. "Sam?" The crying immediately stopped. I turn the corner and see Sam had his back to me and he was angrily wiping his tears away.

I never done this before. It's weird. But, I want to make Sam feel better.

"Sam, are you okay, buddy?" I ask.

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah, but I need to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine." Sam said and turned around to walk out of the bathroom and go to class but I put my hands on his shoulders and stopped him.

"Hey, slow down, kiddo. You still have gum in your hair." I say.

"So?"

"So, I'll help you get it out."

"I'll get out myself."

"Dude, just let me help you!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Well, too bad!" I say and pull him over to the sink. I tried to pull it out but it was too stuck. "I'm going to have to cut it out. Don't worry you'll won't notice it. Doubt your parents would notice, so you don't have to worry about that. I think you  
should tell them what's going on. They could do something about it."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, okay."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

I gave him a uncertain look, but let it slide.

I took out the pocket knife that Drake gave me. I cut the gum out of Sam's hair.

"I'm sorry I made you late for class." Sam told me.

"You didn't do anything. I'll think of something. You tell me if anyone ever bothers you again."

"Okay."

"I mean it, Sam!"

"Okay!"

"I'll see you after school."

"Yeah."

We went to class after that.

* * *

Sam's POV

After school...

The game is starting in a few minutes. We already done our stretching. I'm now standing with Dean and he can tell that I'm nervous. He keeps telling me that I'm going to do great, but I don't know. I think he was the only really I'm on the team. I think  
this because I really suck.

"Okay, Team, listen up!" Coach Thorn yells and we all walk over there to him. "Sam, you are going to be the goalie, got it?" I nod my head. I didn't hear what the rest of them were doing because Dean started to talk to me.

"Congrats! You are playing first in the first game!"

"Thanks. I still don't understand why I made the team."

"Sam, you are good. That's why."

"Sure." I say and roll my eyes. I look over at Dean and I see him smirking.

Little did I know, everything would change today.

The game was starting in 3 minutes and I was right by Dean handing me a drink when I heard something terrible.

"Hey, twerp!" I heard Nate yell at me. I turned around with horrified eyes. Dean had a confused look.

They walked right to me and Dean.

"H-how did you find me?" I asked the twins.

"I saw your name on the sign-up list. Your not that good, twerp." Landon said.

"What a-are you doing here?" I ask, scared of the answer.

"Dad, needs you and he's not to happy." Nate said and him and Landon laughed. My eyes got wide with fear.

"Gosh, you look so funny and ugly when you get that look." Landon said. "Let's go."

"I-I can't." I say.

They both glare at me. "Why not?!" Nate asked.

"I-I...um...I"

"He has a game." Dean said and studying both of them.

They laugh. "This boy?"

"Yes. Sam has a game." Dean said.

"Oh, Sam, you know dad isn't going to be happy about that. You just go behind his back. He is going to be really mad, twerp." Landon said.

"Well, he sent us to get you and if we don't he will be mad at us and we don't want that." Nate said and gave no room for argument.

Nate grabbed my wrist and started yanking me with him. I try to fight back, but he was really strong. I took my other arm and started hitting him in the arm. Landon quickly put my arm I was hitting Nate with and pulled me with both of them.

"Ow! Your both hurting me! Let go!" I yelled, but Nate put his other hand on my mouth. And Landon punched me, making my lip split open and bleed. He delivered another punch and hit my eye.

All of the sudden, Dean came and punched Nate. He turned around and did the Sam thing to Landon. They both went to the ground and Dean started kicking them in the sides. They keep fighting, I heard a cracks of bones that Dean made. Nate and Landon were  
really bloody. Landon had blood rushing out of his nose and he held his arm close to his chest. Nate was holding his side and had a black eye. They had cuts on their face from Dean's punches.

I totally forgot about the pain on my eye and my bleeding lip.

Dean did that for me?

When Dean was done he walked up to me. I looked at him with wide eyes. He grabbed both sides of my face in his hands and studies my face for a second. He then grabs the bottom of his shirt and dabs my bleeding lip.

"You're going to ruin your shirt." I whisper to him.

"Shut up, Sam!" He says and I do. He wasn't angry at me. I knew that much. His voice was just full of worry and... protection? I can't really put my finger on it.

I see Dean look up and looks around and his face changes. I do the same then and I see all of the people staring at us and the twins.

Dean throws his arm around my shoulders and starts to guide me away from the soccer field. "C'mon, Sammy. Let's go."

"But what about the game?"

"Forget the game, Sam! Just..." Dean sighs. "Don't worry about it, okay?" I nod my head.

Dean leads me to his car.

"Get in." Dean says and opens the drivers door to get in.

"Why?" I ask.

"Sam. Get it now." Dean says in a warning tone.

"I can just walk home." I tell Dean.

Dean walks towards me grabs my arm and drags me to the passenger door. He opens the door and puts me inside and shuts the door. He then walks to his side and gets into the drivers seat. I can see that Dean's jaw is clenched.

Dean then starts the car and drives to the right.

"Um, Dean, my house is left." I inform Dean, but he just ignores me.

None of us speak a word.

A few minutes later, I speak in the uncomfortable silence again, "Where are we going?"

"My house."

"But I wasn't invited."

"I invited you."

"Your parents don't know that I'm coming."

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Sam." Dean says in a warning tone and looks at me with angry eyes that makes me shut my mouth.

We arrive at Dean's house a short time after that. Dean parks his car and comes around to my side and waits for me to get out.

When I get out, Dean takes my wrist and pulls me inside. He takes me up the stairs and walks me into a room. I can tell that it's Dean.

Dean walks me over to his bed and pushes me on it, so I'm sitting on it. Dean walks out of the room and I stand up, not wanting to get blood on it.

Dean walks in with a wet washcloth in his hand. He sees me and he starts to glare at me.

"Sit down, Sam." He says.

I don't listen to him. "I don't want to get blood on your bed, Dean. I can sit on the floor."

Dean's jaw clenches and he walks over to me and pushes me back on the bed. Dean crouches in front of me and puts the washcloth to my bored lip. He wipes the blood away and looks at it.

"It's not deep enough for stitches." Dean says.

He grabs my chin and lifts it up he looks at my eye and about walked out the room when he turned around and said, "You better stay seated." Dean said.

He left and when he came back he had icepack in his hand. He put it on my left eye. Dean grabbed my left hand and put it on the icepack. "Hold this there." Dean said, and I did as he said.

"So... when are you taking me home?" I asked.  
Dean didn't answer.

I heard the door open and close after that.

"Dean! I'm home!" I heard a women's voice call.

"Is that your mom?" I ask, but Dean never answered as he raced out of his room.

"Stay there!" Dean called over his shoulder and I heard his feet go down the stairs.

* * *

Dean's POV

"Sofie!" I whisper yell as I run into the kitchen where she is. She turns around and jumps when she sees that I'm in her face.

"Whoa, Dean. Calm down."

"Can a friend stay the night tonight? Please?"

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe not tonight."

"Please? Please, I'll do anything!"

"Dean, just tell Brandon-"

"It's not Brandon."

"Who is it?"

"Sam."

"That kid that you love been hanging around for a week?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think his parents would want his hanging around people he doesn't know without meeting them."

"They don't care! Please? You don't understand. Please? I'll do anything, Sofie! Anything!"

"Dean, why is this so important?"

"You can't tell anyone I told you. Promise?"

"Okay, promise."

"His brothers just came to his soccer game talking about how his dad was mad. Sam said that he couldn't go and they grabbed him in his wrist and he said it hurt, but they didn't let go. Then, one of them punched him twice! Please, can he stay?"

"Well, we could tell his parents-"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Not until I know the truth. Please, just let him stay." I ask Sofie with pleading eyes.

"Okay, fine."

"Yes! Thank you!" I say and tackle her in a quick hug before I run back up the stairs.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready!" Sofie called after me.

* * *

Sam's POV

I could hear voice downstairs, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Then, I saw Dean coming into his room.

"Your staying here tonight." Dean tells me.

"But your parents-"

"They are fine with it."

"That still doesn't make up that I don't have a change of clothes."

"You can borrow some of mine."

"They are going to look huge on me."

"So? I don't judge."

"You can just take me home. I'm fine." I tell Dean.

"No." Dean says firmly and I sigh.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I ask.

"On the bed."

"What about you?"

"The floor."

"No! You can't sleep on the floor because of me! You sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"No. You are the guest and you are going to sleep on the bed and I will sleep in the floor next to the bed." Dean tells me.

"But-"

"No buts about it. Got it?" Dean asked.

I turned my head away from Dean, angry, but I nod my head anyway.

"Good. Want to watch some TV?" Dean asked and I nod my head.

He tosses the remote my way. Silently telling my to pick. The bad thing is my foster family never lets me pick the channel on our TV, so I don't know any.

I toss the remote back towards Dean.

Dean frowns. "Why don't you want to pick the channel?"

"I never get to pick the channel where I live. You pick it."

I can see Dean's jaw clench. He turns on a show called Friends. It was a funny show. I laughed out loud when it showed that the girl named Rachel got a cat and told Joey and Ross about it and they keep questioning it.

While I laughed, I saw Dean look over at me and smile. I wondered why he did that.

I didn't even hear the door open again. I only knew someone else was there when I heard, "Dean, can you come down here for a second?" It was a mans voice. It was his dad.

"Coming!" Dean yelled back to him. He looks at me and says, "I'll be back in a minute." I nod my head.

* * *

Dean came back up a few minutes later.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Yep. Come on. It's time for dinner."

"I don't have to eat." I say. I didn't want to eat his parents food that they worked so hard for.

Dean looked at me confused. "Dude, your eating."

Me and Dean walk down the stairs and I see that the table is set with food on the plates. I see his parents are already sitting down at the table.

"Hi, Sam. I'm Sofie and this is my husband, Drake."

"Hi."

We sit down and we eat in silence. Everyone finished their meals.

"Thank you for dinner." I say.

"Your welcome, Sam." Sofie said with a smile.

Dean grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs and to his room.

He left again and came back with blankets and pillows for him for on the floor.

"I'm sorry you have to sleep on the floor."

"Not your fault." He says as he sets the floor up. "I hope you know we are talking in the morning."

He goes to his drawer and pulls out some night clothes and gives them to me.

"You can take a shower first. Right across the hall." He tells me and I go to take a shower.

When I'm done, Dean goes to take a shower.

Then, he lays down and goes to sleep. I do the same.

* * *

The next morning...

I wake up and see Dean watching TV and he eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, want some cereal?" Dean asked me.

"Umm..."

"Never mind. I don't know why I asked. I'll get you some cereal. We have lucky charms, fruity pebbles, and fruit loops. What do you want?"

"Lucky charms?" I ask unsure.

Dean smiles. "Coming right up." Dean left and comes in with lucky charms. Dean turns on Netflix and Dean turns on Friends and we eat our lucky charms.

* * *

Dean's POV

After we finished our cereal, I knew it was time for me and Sam to have a talk.

"Sam, come here. I told you we were having a talk and we are going to now." Sam comes sit by me and nods his head.

"Okay. What was all that about at the soccer field?"

"Nate and Landon like to mess with me. They aren't the best people in the world."

"Are Nate and Landon the only ones that hurt you? What about your parents?"

"They don't care about me. Owen hits and kicks me. His wife, Sal, doesn't do anything. They only care about there real kids." Sam explains.

"They're real kids? What does that mean?" I ask.

"Well, I'm there foster kid. They switched my last name to their's." Sam explains.

My heart is beating in my chest so fast. Could this really be my little brother?!

"What was your name before?"

"Huh?"

"What was your name before, Sam!?"

"Winchester. Why?"

"Who did you have in your family?"

"I only had a dad and a big brother. My mom died when I was a baby."

"Name?"

"What?"

"What was your big brothers and fathers name!?"

"My dad's name was John and my big brothers name was Dean. Why?"

"Oh, gosh." I whisper. Tears of happiness form in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked me. "Are you okay?"

I look at him and smile. I could see the worry in his eyes. I found my little brother!

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm great. I'm awesome. I'm just so happy." I say and laugh.

"W-"Sam never got to finish because I tackled him with a hug. "Dean! Can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." I loosen the hug a little.

"What's going on?" Sam asked and I pulled away. I grab the sides of his face in my hands and smile at him.

"Your-" I brake off by laughing at the thought. "Your Samuel Winchester! Sammy Winchester, dude!

"How do know my full name?"

"Because I used to be Dean Winchester! I'm a foster kid!"

I don't know how I didn't notice it before. Sam has those dimples, eyes, and the shaggy hair. This is my little brother!

"You are?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I laugh and Sam smiles.

"You are!" Sam smiles and laughs.

This kid! The kid I haven't seen in 8 years. He is finally here.

I pull him in for another long and tight hug. I whisper in his ear, "You're not going back to this house. I promise. I'll go get your stuff, but you don't have to go back in. We can go get our own place and stay at a motel or something. You good with  
that?" And I feel Sam shake his head in my chest and I put my chin on his head.

I mean I have been saving my money since I was 8 for something special. I could get a job and me and Sam could live together.

I'll get Sam's stuff tomorrow. I just want to hang out with my brother today.

* * *

John's POV

I'm finally out of jail. After 8 years. I'm finally out. I'm going to find my boys. We will be a family again. I know people and they know people and I won't stop searching until I find them.

TBC

* * *

I can't believe how good it feels for me to write how Sam and Dean finally know each other! Yay! Please tell me how you like it so far.


	6. Reunited

**Dean's POV**

 **The next day...**

"This is where you lived for 8 years?" I ask and Sam nods his head. "How could they do that to you? This place is a dump! Those jerks."

"Are you sure about this, Dean?" Sam asked me. "I mean they are really mean people. What if they get you."

"I'll be fine, Sammy. Trust me, I can handle myself." I assure him. "Just, stay in the car and don't get out, okay?" Sam nods his head. "Where is your window to your room?" Sam points to the side left of the house.

I get out of the car and go to the back to grab my suitcase. I walk to the window. Luckily, it's open. I climb into the window and into the room. One side of the room is super dirty and it smells toxic. The other side is very neat. Had to be Sam's side.

I grab all that should belong to Sam which isn't much.

"Hey! What are you doing here, boy?" A voice said.

I turn around and see a bald, fat man that is swaying. He's clearly drunk.

"I'm here to get my brother's stuff." I tell him.

"What brother?"

"Sam."

"Oh, the kid. Awful boy. Don't know why you would want him." He says and I grow with anger.

"Who are you?" I ask and I didn't hide the anger in my voice.

"Owen. The kids foster dad. And you can't steal my stuff."

"Your stuff. These kid cloths are yours?"

"I bought them with the money I earned."

"From the bar?" I ask and the guy glares at me.

"Now, you listen here, boy-" He said and was walking towards me, but he never got to finish the sentence because I punched him in he face. I might have also kicked him in the side a little.

"That was for Sam! And if you ever get near him again... I'll kill you. Don't call the cops and mention to them that I was here because I will find you!"

With that, I kicked him and punched him one more time before I climbed back out the window and went into my baby.

"Did you see any of them in the house?" Sam asked right when I got into the car.

"Nope. Lucky them." I said and Sam smirked.

"What am I going to do now?" Sam asked me. "I don't have a place to live."

"Sam, you're living with me."

"What about Sofie and Drake?"

"I have been saving my money since I was 8. I have enough to get off. I can get a job. We can run away." I told him.

"But, I don't have money. I'll slow you down."

"Sam, we are not separating again. Never again. Got it?" Sam nods his head. "Good. First, we'll go to my house grab the money and pack some of my clothes. Then, we'll be on our way."

* * *

 **John's POV**

I called people and I know where the boys are. I'm going there right now. I still have 20 minutes to go before I arrive. I heard that my boys are together again and that couldn't make me happier.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

Me and Sam our now on the road after about 15 minutes of packing.

We road to the store and grabbed some snakes. We also grabbed and new toothbrush for Sam since I didn't grab it back at the house.

I think we're going to be okay. We're together and that's all I could ask for. We'll be okay. I'm sure if it.

* * *

 **John's POV**

I first go to Dean's house. I knock on the door. The door opens and I see a man and women and the women had tear stained cheeks.

"Um, hi. I'm John. I was wondering if Dean was here?"

"No, he ran away today. Sorry. We've called the cops to find him. We'll let you know when we do."

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway."

No! I have to find the boys now.

I take out my phone and I start calling people.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

We have been driving for 20 minutes now and Dean keeps looking in the mirror, like, every 10 seconds.

"Is everything okay, Dean?" I finally decide to ask. He has been doing that for 5 minutes now.

"Sam, I think someone is following us."

"What!?"

"Sam, don't freak out yet! We have to find out who it is first! I'm going to get out and see."

"No!" I say. Dean can't get out. That person could hurt him.

"I'll be fine, Sam." Dean says and gets out his pocket knife.

"Dean, please, don't go out there."

"Dude, I'll be fine." He says and ruffles my hair.

He pulls the car to a stop and the truck behind us does the same. Dean unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door.

"Stay in the car no matter what, Sam. Promise."

"Dean-"

"Promise, Sam!"

"Okay, promise."

"Good." He says and gets out the car.

"Dean." I whisper before he shuts the car door and locks it.

"Hey!" I heard Dean yell. "What are you doing?"

Dean walked to the truck and I saw the truck open and a man get out.

I saw both of them talk and then they hugged. Why would they hug?! This makes no since.

Then, the both turned and stared at the Impala. My heart started beating a little faster. What's going on?

They walked to the Impala and went to the passenger door. The car unlocks. Luckily, Dean is the one that opens the door and the man stands a few feet back.

Dean crouches in front of me and pulls my head down so my ear is near his mouth. Dean whispers, "That's our dad." My eyes widen and I look up at the man. I stare at him for a minute and I suddenly recognize him. That really is him!

"He wants us to live with him." Dean continues. "Do you want to?"

Have a chance to be a family again? Yeah, I'm totally in!

I nod my head at Dean and he smiles.

I get out of the car and me and Dean walk towards our dad.

When I arrive, my dad immediately pulls me in for a tight hug. I hug him just as tight.

"So?" Dad asked.

"Let's do it!" Dean said.

"Okay, boys. Let's go." Dad said.

With that, we went down the road. Going to be a family again. We're going to be okay. No not okay. Great!

 **The end!**

* * *

 **Yay! Happy ending! Please tell me if you like the story.**


End file.
